


Love To Hate You

by Troodon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baby's First Fanfic, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cronus being a douche, Dreambubble shenanigans, F/M, Jade is badass, Mituna thinks this is hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodon/pseuds/Troodon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a despicable, two-faced, slimy jerk. And she hated him.</p><p>But hating someone never felt so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love To Hate You

She hated him. The way he smiled so sweet one moment, then snarled viciously the next. She hated the way he oozed up to people, invading their space despite their protests; the more you tried to squirm away, the more he clung, like a shark zeroing in on distress. Her stomach churned at the way he'd treat poor Mituna, honey-sweet one second, then browbeating the yellow-blood into a shaking mess as soon as something went wrong.

That was how this all started. This... blackrom thing.

He'd been tormenting Mituna again, holding his helmet out of reach and mocking the smaller troll's broken, slurring speech. When she saw the streaks of yellow streaming down Mituna's face, she'd gotten in between the two and punched Cronus. Mituna burst into sniggers as the violet-blood fell on his ass like the jerk he was! Just before she began to fade out, she thought she saw something flicker across Cronus' face. Remorse? Satisfaction? She was gone, woken up too soon to find out. But she was curious. 

But then it just escalated! The next thing she knew, she was actively looking for him, sniffing him out; his scent of shitty cologne and salt and fish and hair gel teasing her nose. She'd find him, they'd argue, and...

And then they'd... 

He'd find out all of her buttons and push them, repeatedly until she was reduced to yelling at Karkat-levels of rage. He'd call her "Doll", or "kitten" (even though they're DOG ears, jeez!!!!). He'd make fun of her friends, calling them stupid names, or hitting on them too. What's worse, she wasn't even sure he was totally into their... their thing - whatever it was - instead of just being happy he'd finally filled one of their stupid troll quadrants! 

It was terrible!! He was terrible!!!! 

Most of all, she hated the way he made her want him. 

*******

Cronus whistled happily, ambling along with his hands jammed into the pockets of his artfully-worn jeans.

_Looks like the afterlife wasn't so bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> There. Baby's first fanfic. I may actually continue this, as plotbunnies are nibbling at the edges of my brain, but I'd like to see if there's any interest first. Remember! Author's feed off of comments and kudos!


End file.
